deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack (Mass Effect)
Jack, real name Jennifer, also known as Subject Zero, was abducted by Cerberus operatives in 2165 from Eden Prime. Cerberus' motives pertained to her newly discovered biotic potential, a result of accidental exposure to element zero in the womb. As a cover for her abduction, her mother was told that she had died due to complications of her eezo exposure. After initial tests, Jack became the prime subject of a sizable Cerberus experiment on Pragia's Teltin facility, with the goal of enhancing biotic potential in humans, regardless of the cost. Referred to as Subject Zero, Jack was the core of the project, with every successful biotic enhancement applied to her. She was tortured frequently, both psychologically and physically, in various experiments to test how pain and distress affected her biotic abilities. As she grew in both age and hatred for her captors, her powers eventually advanced to such a level that she became a serious threat to the staff, easily killing one by blasting him into a wall. After escaping when a riot happened caused by other child test subjects she manged to escape and het facility on Pragia was shut down. After her escape, Jack went on to live a predictably violent and bloody life. Eventually she was captured, and imprisoned in the Blue Suns operated prison ship, Purgatory. She was eventualy broken out by Commander Shepard and his team after they attempted to buy Jack's freedom only for the warden to turn on them and attempted to imprison them. Battle vs. Asajj Ventress (by So-Pro Warrior) Ventress ignites her lightsabers just as Jack pulls out a M-6 Carnifex and opens fire at Ventress. Ventress dodges the shots and as another round heads towards her she puts up her lightsaber to block it but the round passes through the lightsaber disintergrating going through and puts hot lead into her face. Ventress yells in pain and Jack sees that Ventresses weapon can't block her weapons and is about to fire when Ventress puts up her hand and pulls the Carnifex out of Jack's hand and cuts it destroying the pistol. Ventress charges at Jack but Jack uses her Biotic powers to lift Ventress in the air and then blasts her back this time Ventress hitting the back of the wall with a huge force. Jack takes out her M-9 Tempest and fires at Ventress but Ventress jumps behind cover. Ventress sees a explosive barrel and uses the force to toss it at Jack, Jack quickly ducks down and the barrel explodes behind her destroying the one way mirror. Ventress jumps out of cover and force pushes Jack through the hole, Jack lands on her back but quickly fires at Ventress forcing Ventress back into hiding. Jack gets back up and retreats into the facility and Ventress gives chase. In the room of the facility once used as a gladitorial like arena Ventress careful walks through the remains of the room looking for Jack when she senses something behind her and quickly tosses one of her lightsabers towards the direction. Jack jumps back to avoid the lightsaber but receives a small cut on her arm, Jack gets back up just as Ventress catches her lightsaber and begins to fire at Ventress again but Ventress proves to be quick and agile dodging some of the shots until receiving a shot to the right shoulder. Ventress combines her two lightsabers to make a lightstaff and uses the force to jump onto the ramp Jack was on, Ventress uses the force to launch two crates at Jack but Jack creates a Biotic Sphere protecting her from the two crates. Ventress begins to charge at Jack but Jack lowers her sphere and then using her Biotic creates a shockwave which sends Ventress flying in the air and landing on the ground below. Jack reloads her M-9 Tempest and fires at Ventress but Ventress uses the force speed to get away from the shots and heads exit the room. Jack gives chase tossing her Tempest for her M-22 Eviscerator, she enters a hallway that onced housed all of the other children of the facility. Jack begins to check each room but sees no signs of Ventress anywhere, unbeknowest to her Ventress lies in wait on the ceiling above Jack, as Jack passes her Ventress silently drops to the floor raises her hands and lifts Jack into the air and begins to choke her. Jack reacts fast and powering up for a Biotic attack uses a Biotic pull to send nearby debris flying at Ventress who is force to release Jack to block the debris with her lightsaber. Jack quickly gets up and charges at Ventress in a rage of terror lighting up with Biotics and Ventress tries to use the Force on her but Jack quickly runs and throws a powerful Biotic Punch towards Ventresses stomach area sending her flying and crashing through the hallway door and up the stairs to the morgue area. Jack walks up the destroyed stairs and sees Ventress heavily injured from the blast. Jack walks up to Ventress points her M-22 Eviscerator at her head and says "Now get blown to h*ll like the rest of this place will be." Jack pulls the trigger and blows up Ventresses head. Jack then puts away her shotgun and yells in victory. Jack then calls for the Normandy Shuttle to come pick her up. Winner: Jack "Subject Zero" Expert's Opinion Jack won this Battle because she had the better weapons, and was more deadlier with her Biotic powers. Ventress may of been trained in both Light and Dark Side Force powers she was short tempered in Battle and this often lead to her defeat where as while Jack was also short tempered becasue of her ferocity with her Biotics she was even more deadlier then. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ermac (by Undead RVD) On the Jon Grissom Academy Jack is in the facalty room. She is leaning against the wall, drinking cofee. Soon, she was joined by a fellow teachers by the name of Shela comes in. She appears stressed and on edge. "Jack! Have you heard?" Jack looks at the worried Shela with little interest. "No, I haven't." "There has been a series of killings down on Elysium! All of them were Adepts!" Jack has already heard this knews. "Yeah, so?" "Aren't you worried? That killer could come up here and kill every student and teacher here!" "Listen. There is no way this killer could get up here. The Academy would not allow it. Besides, if that killer could, we could handle them." Suddenly, a security guard entered. He gave Jack some very nasty news. "Jack?" "Yeah, that's me." "We found that four of your students stole a shuttle and are flying down to the planet." "What? Why?" "We were able to get communication with them. They said they were going down to fight the 'Biotic Killer'" "F--K!" Jack runs as fast as she can to the closest shuttle and has the pilot fly down." Meanwhile, on the planet "This should be the place." The four students are at a large building, similar to the Japanese Dojo. They believe this is where the 'Biotic Killer' is. "COME ON OUT YOU SICK F--K!" Another student says, "WE ARE GOING TO KICK YOU ASS!" Suddenly, out of a great flash of green light, a strange warrior appears. He is clad in a dark red ninja-like suit made of cloth and leather, with bright green eyes behind his mask. He appears as if he is from another time. "Who are you?" one of the less exreame students asks. "You have interrupted our regeneration process." "You killed a bunch of Biotics! We're here to kill YOU!" The warrior looks at them with his glowing eyes. "You will try." Moments Later… Jack and her shuttle pilot fly in and find the shuttle the students took. They land nearby and find the large Dojo-like building. Jack rushes into the building. Before she can get into the Dojo, there is a crash and someone flies out. She finds it is one of her students. She is barely alive and out cold. Jack yells at the pilot to take the Student to the closest medical center. Jack then runs into the Dojo. Inside the Dojo, the situation is even worse. The warrior is throwing the students around and making massive damage. One student tries to rush him but the warrior creates a green glow around his hand and lifts the Student without touching him. The then raised the Student high slams them down on their head, with enough force to break his skull. Another student tries blasting out Throw but the warrior leaps over the blast and produces a strange blast of green energy to the kids face, just enough to stutter him. He then builds up some energy and punched through the student’s chest. The remaining student tries blasting out Warp at the warrior but he disappears and reappears behind the student and strikes them. He follows up with a barrage of punches and kicks. Once they are on the ground, the warrior uses his powers to lift the student up and start pulling his limbs. Jack finally broken out of her shock and intervenes. “STOP IT!” The warrior stops pulling at the students limbs and looks at Jack. He throws the student towards Jack. Jack runs up to the student and checks he is ok. The student is severely hurt. She then stands up and stares down the unknown warrior. “What were you doing to them?” “They challenged us,” The warrior says, “We warned them but they still fought. We do not show mercy.” “Who are you?” “We are Ermac.” “You know, it doesn’t matter. I’m going to f—king kill you.” “You challenge us? You will not live.” “You’re the one who’s going to get killed!” “We are many. You are but one.” Ermac takes his combat stance and readies for combat. The battle begins. Jack charges at Ermac with biotic energy in her fist but Ermac uses his amazing agility to leap over Jack and kick her hard in the back. She flies forward but she is able to tumble back onto her feet. She then throws out her Pull ability and is able to pull Ermac off his feet. However, Ermac is able to shoot out a Force Ball while in the air and hit Jack, knocking her back. Ermac gets back on his feet and charges at Jack, who throws out a Shockwave, knocking Ermac back. Ermac rolls back onto his feet. Jack then tries firing Warp at him but Ermac teleports behind Jack and slams Jack in the back. Jack is able to get back up but is beat up. “Jesus, you’re strong!” “We were made to be. We are disappointed by you ‘Biotics’.” “What? You are obviously a Biotic of some kind!” "Your powers are not a part of you, just a tool. Ours make us what we are.” "What are you, then? Some freak creation of Cerberus?" "We are many in one body, made by Shao Kahn to serve Shao Kahn." "What ever you are, you are going DOWN!" She then strikes out Shockwave to blast Ermac back. However, Ermac is able to roll right back up and use his power to lift Jack up and slam her down two times. Jack gets back up and fires out Lift. Ermac levitates and avoids the blast. He then crashes down, creating his own shockwave, stuttering Jack. Ermac gets close and starts up a combo of punches, elbows and kicks. Jack is hurt bad but she keeps going. She charges up some biotic energy into her fist and strikes Ermac. Ermac is sent back a ways but seems unfazed. He teleports behind Jack and uses his telekinesis to lift Jack up. Jack then starts to pull on her limbs. The pain pulls out a scream from Jack. The scream is enough to snap the student back to consciousness. He is able to use his throw ability and push Ermac away. Jack falls to her knees. Ermac gets back up and grabs the student with his powers. The student is raised up into the air and his arms and legs show signs of pulling. Suddenly, his arms are ripped off in a splatter of blood. Ermac then throws him away. Jack runs up the fallen student and tries to help him. “Hang on their!” Jack says to the fallen student, “Just Hang on!” “We’re sorry. We screwed up. We screwed up bad.” The Student dies in Jack’s hands, having bled out. Jack looks at the warrior is rage. Her anger rises back up and she charges Ermac with full force. She throws out everything she has in a final attempt to kill him. However, it is not enough. Ermac sees she is getting sloppy and he makes one good punch to stop her attacks. He then performs a devastating combo of punches, kicks, elbows, telekinetic slams, force balls and teleporting strikes. He then lifts her up, slams her down two times and throws down on her head, followed by a massive slam onto her back. Jack tries to stand back up but with difficulty. Her rage has died down and she only feels pain. She then looks up at Ermac, his glowing eyes looking down at her. “We told you, you will not live.” Ermac lifts Jack’s body up with his powers and, using her powers, start stretching her abdomen. Jack is so numb from Ermac’s beat down that she couldn’t even feel it. The force continues to pull in till there is a bloody snap… Moments later… Law enforcement units from the closest colony come to the Dojo. Shela is on the shuttle with them. Once there, they investigate the Dojo. They can’t find Ermac but find the bodies of four people. One was missing a head. One had a hole in his chest. One was missing his arms. The last one was ripped in half and her limbs were broken. “Does anyone have an ID?” One of the police men asks “I know her,” Shela says, looking down at the ripped in half body. “We called her Jack…” Winner: ERMAC! Expert's Opinion Jack lost by a pretty big margin. She had the edge in Brutality but she fell far behind everywhere else. Ermac was better experienced, physically superior, had a far more stable mind and more combat prowess. He also had stronger and much more versatile powers and a master of hand-to-hand combat. Jack couldn’t compete. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Cults